


Fairvale 2

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Fairvale [3]
Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my story Fairvale. Picks up a year after the end of the first story. More about Psycho than Sweeney Todd than the first story was, though. Moved from FanFiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nightmare

A blinding white light comes towards me, then everything is black.  
“He stumbled into faith and thought, ‘God, this is all there is.’ The pictures in his mind arose and began to breathe. And all the gods in all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue.”  
That’s where the dream normally ends. Tonight, it didn’t end there.  
There’s a boy, a few years older than me, talking to an older man. They look familiar, but I can’t place my finger on who they are. At first, I can’t hear what they’re saying.  
And then, it becomes clear…  
“Dad…” the younger one says. “I don’t get it! Where am I? What’s going on?”  
The father sighs and puts his hand on the son’s shoulder. The son’s eyes grow wide as his father says, “Oh, Rudolph… You’ve died.”  
The boy gasps. I do, too, as I wake up abruptly, realizing what I’d just dreamed.


	2. The Next Morning

I try to shake off the nightmare and go back to sleep. Usually I could, just after the flash of light, but I can’t after realizing what I’d seen tonight.  
The flash of light and the darkness… that was my father’s view of death. The two men talking, well… they were my father and grandfather.

In the morning, I go downstairs. I run into my sister in the hallway.  
“Rough night?” she asks.  
“Yeah,” I say. “Same as always.”  
I could tell she was questioning my last statement by the way she was looking at me.  
“OK, if you say so.”  
She doesn’t believe me. If she was someone other than my twin, she might.  
It had been a dull summer so far, but today was going to be good. Connie and I are turning 16, and our mother came home from one of her film shoots.

It’s not like Mother was never home. She was, more often than not. It’s just that when she was on one of her film shoots, she’s gone for a long time at once.  
When she was home, though, she wasn’t quite… all there. Connie and I always guessed it was since she missed our father, but sometimes I wasn’t sure if that was all.


End file.
